


Court of Gold and Green

by Chamelaucium



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And awkward as hell, Did I mention the jealousy?, Jealousy, Just a little bit of Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin POV, and he's also really possessive, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Bilbo is very popular amongst the people of Erebor - after all, he did save their city from a certain dragon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>But this has gone too far. The very <em>cheek</em> of it... </strong></p><p> </p><p>IN which Thorin is jealous of anyone and everyone and Bilbo doesn't even realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court of Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heyerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerette/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Court of Gold and Green ~金玉良缘~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666712) by [hana0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0)
  * Inspired by [On This Quest I´ll Keep You Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194438) by [Heyerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerette/pseuds/Heyerette). 



> This is for the lovely Heyerette, whose wonderful fic (which is a beautiful thing, by the way) caught my Muse with both hands and refused to let it go until it had firmly planted this plot bunny in my brain. So you can blame her for this. :D
> 
> Everyone should go and read her wonderful story (and its prequel!) Just for reference, the line that inspired this story is _"[Thorin] had sworn to immediately banish any dwarf who as much as looked at Bilbo askew."_
> 
> I hope you like it, Heyerette  <3

**“Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretense of keeping it alive. ”  
** _\- Havelock Ellis_

* * *

 

Really, it wasn't his fault, no matter what his sister said. It was all the stupid noble's fault; in fact, if you got right down to it, it was _Bilbo's_ fault for being unfairly wonderful and kind and perfect. And cute.

It wasn't _Thorin's_ fault that the Company's breakfast was interrupted for the third day in a row by a liveried servant,  this time bearing the arms of Lord Galur, bearing flowers. Flowers at the sight of which Bilbo's face lit up like a beacon and made him smile in that ridiculously cute way.

The day before, it had been a little flower-shaped brooch from the Lady Hanat and the day before that, floral-embossed golden bangles from Lord Boros. At least with the jewellery, Bilbo had been touched at the gesture but wouldn't wear such gaudy pieces - the hobbit remained quite determined not to wear jewellery at all.

But the flowers... That look on Bilbo's face was entirely too happy and endearing and it hurt Thorin that he very rarely - if ever - looked at him like that. It was his own fault, he supposed; the whole Arkenstone debacle had put definite strain on their still-blossoming friendship and made it awkward, stunting its growth. No matter how many times Bilbo insisted he'd forgiven Thorin, he still never spent much time with him alone, if any at all, and he preferred the company of the others to him.

And perhaps the biggest insult was that he never once accepted anything from Thorin. The dwarf had tried plenty of times, sending him gold buttons and fine eagle-feather quills with mithril nibs, fine notebooks with thick parchment pages bound in soft gilded leather...but all of them had been returned by a blushing servant who couldn't quite meet their King's eye.

The week before, Bilbo had been stopped a grand total of four times to be presented with some gift or other, and the week before that...

It was getting ridiculous. At this rate, Bilbo would forget about Thorin completely and the thought of the hobbit no longer being around was enough to make Thorin scowl, except he was a _king_ and kings don't _scowl._

He couldn't bear the sight of the hobbit with the flowers so he left the breakfast early, glancing at Bilbo and trying to smile; judging from the hasty smile sent his way before the hobbit looked back down at his plate,  he'd only succeeded in grimacing. With a sigh he gestured that Balin should follow him to the Small Council chamber and he left, heart feeling strangely tight as he thought of Bilbo laughing and smiling with the others.

'You shouldn't worry, lad,' Balin said kindly from behind him. 'He'll come around eventually.'

'It's been nearly a year, Balin,' Thorin said wearily, turning to face his long-time friend and closest advisor. 'If he doesn't feel comfortable with me even after so long, I don't think he ever will.'

'I wouldn't be too sure o' that,' Balin smiled. 'Show him that you trust him and I'm sure he'll do the same.'

'Hm,' was all Thorin said in return.

By the time they reached the chamber Thorin was already bored and his heart was heavy with brooding, his head not at all focussed on the matters at hand and more than once he found himself thinking of Bilbo just as one councillor or other was giving some very important details. Thank Mahal for Balin, who answered requests smoothly and made sure all matters were sorted thoroughly.

When they were done, one of the councillors, a small dwarf with a long beard, spoke up. 'Your Grace,' he said hesitantly. 'Is there anything else you wish the Council to discuss?'

Thorin was about to say 'no', but then stopped thoughtfully. All the dwarves seated around the table were looking at him warily and he assumed he was scowling. Good, he thought, perhaps he'd get the answers he needed.

'Yes, there is one thing.' The dwarves all nodded and looked at him expectantly. 'I have noticed that many of the nobles have been gifting items to Bilbo Baggins. Why?' he demanded.

If they were surprised at his question, none of them showed it. 'Master Baggins saved Erebor,' one of the councillors said and the others nodded sagely. 'He did much good during the rebuilding of the city. Your people think of him very highly, Your Grace.'

' _How_ highly?' he asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

'As highly as befits the one who defeated Smaug the Dreadful, I'm sure,' the dwarf replied, chest puffing out proudly with his answer.

Thorin sighed and sat back in his chair. He nodded at his councillors and waved to the door. 'You may go.' They all bowed low and shuffled out; except for Balin, who remained seated and looking at Thorin with a small smile on his face.

'You know you've to visit the smithing guild next,' he said and Thorin groaned.

'Yes. I hadn't forgotten.'

'Invite Bilbo along,' Balin said earnestly. 'Ask him to accompany you.'

Thorin looked up at Balin. 'Ask Bilbo? But... He wouldn't care to, surely.'

'I think you'd be surprised,' was all Balin said before slipping spritely off his chair and heading to the door. 'Just ask,' he called back, and then was gone. Thorin sat still for a moment; it couldn't _hurt_ to ask... And if Bilbo accepted, then Thorin would be able to spend time with him...alone. Hopefully.

That decided him. He quickly stood and hurried from the council chamber, headed to Bilbo's quarters. They were near his and the rest of the Company's, but smaller (at the hobbit's own insistence; Thorin had wanted to give him the royal suite but Bilbo had point blank refused) with plenty of coloured glass screens on the walls, covering sconces where candles could be lit to give the illusion of windows.

Thorin all but ran to Bilbo's quarters, a sense of anticipation and hope buoying him up; it soon faded when he heard voices coming from Bilbo's rooms, cheerful laughter and chatter sounding in the corridor. Suddenly Thorin was uncertain; what if Bilbo just had no wish at all to speak to him, let alone go with him to a boring meeting?

Resolutely he steeled himself, squaring his shoulders; he was Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, and he would not be cowed by some unknown person talking to his hobbit. The hobbit.

He knocked sharply and firmly on the thick wooden door. There was a moment of quiet as the occupants of the room heard it and then the door was being opened and Thorin was being greeted by a hobbit, cheeks rather flushed and a large smile on his face, although it did register some surprise at seeing Thorin on the other side of the door.

'Thorin,' he said, a little breathlessly, 'hello. I wasn't expecting you...' Thorin had made him promise never to call him "Your Highness", saying that it was only because of Bilbo that he could even call himself that in the first place.

'I noticed,' Thorin said mildly. When Bilbo said nothing he said, 'Could I come in? I have something I would discuss with you.'

'Oh! Of course, of course; where are my manners? Please come in,' Bilbo said. 'I was just speaking with Master Nolan, of the library.' Thorin nodded cordially at the dwarf of middling years who stood before Bilbo's fireplace and bowed low at Thorin; Thorin didn't let his suspicion show on his face. 'He's given me this-' Bilbo gestured to a large tome, leather bound with gold edging on the parchment and gilt lettering on the cover. It was in a cursive script that Thorin couldn't understand and he glanced at Bilbo, an eyebrow raised.

'It's Sindarin!' he said excitedly and Thorin made sure not to show his distaste. 'It's a history of all the elvish realms throughout the Ages. It's just wonderful, isn't it?' Bilbo beamed at Master Nolan, who smiled back. Thorin clenched a fist in his tunic; Bilbo shouldn't give out such smiles to anyone, not because of a pretty book... Of course he wasn't jealous. Not at all.

Bilbo turned back to Thorin. 'What is it you wished to speak with me about?' he asked. Suddenly inexplicably tongue-tied, Thorin settled for glancing pointedly at this Nolan fellow and then back at Bilbo, who nodded. He turned to bid goodbye to Nolan, that bright smile still on his face and then finally, finally he was gone and it was just the two of them.

Bilbo looked at him expectantly.

'You shouldn't be alone with the other dwarves,' he said slowly. 'Not all of them are as...open as the Company and some might seek to do you harm.'

Bilbo frowned. 'I don't believe Master Nolan was trying to hurt me by giving me a _book,_ Thorin, ' he said. 'Is this what you wanted to speak about?'

'No,' he quickly protested. He grit his teeth about the other matter and moved on. 'I know you were much involved in the rebuilding of much of Erebor, so I thought that perhaps you might accompany me to a meeting with the smithing guild. You do not have to, of course, but Balin says you would be interested.'

Thorin held his breath, hoping for a yes, dreading a no; the smile that Bilbo gave him, while reserved, was enough to put him at ease. 'I'd be honoured, Thorin,' he said simply, and walked forward to join Thorin at his side, taking the offered arm. Just that light touch made Thorin's stomach flutter and fly, but he made himself ignore it.

They walked together through the stone halls, both being hailed by passers-by who called out greetings to their king and the fair burglar. If Thorin was honest, he was becoming more than a little distracted from anything because of the cheerfully smiling hobbit by his side, who was perfectly happily holding his arm.

'Bilbo,' he said suddenly and Bilbo looked up.at him, those large warm eyes meeting his with only the smallest hesitation. 'I've noticed, recently, that-'

'Master Baggins!' Thorin was interrupted by a shout and then suddenly there was a short young dwarf with thick, curly chestnut curls and a fine beard in front of them, a broad grin on his face. Thorin tried not to growl at him as he bowed low to them both. The young dwarf's gaze flickered back to Bilbo after giving Thorin the required obeisance.

'Master Baggins,' he said again a little breathlessly. 'You probably don't know me, but my name is-'

'You're Master Narin, aren't you?' he asked, and both Thorin and the other dwarf looked at Bilbo in differing stages of surprise and delight (Thorin wasn't delighted at all).

'Yes, I am,' Narin said, running a hand through his beard. Thorin wanted to hit him, preening his facial hair in that way... 'My father is Lord Norin and he wished me to present you with a token of our thanks, for everything you've done for us.' He paused for a moment and rummaged in his large coat pockets until he pulled out a small wrapped gift and pressed it into Bilbo's hands, closing his fingers around it. 'Don't open it here,' he said, and he may as well have said Thorin's name, that comment was said so pointedly.

'Oh really, Master Narin, I can't-' Bilbo began to protest, but Narin stopped him.

'Please, just Narin will suffice. I insist you accept it, Master Baggins; we are all in your debt. Allow us to try and balance it just a little.'

Bilbo hesitated for a moment but accepted the gift,  smiling at Narin. 'Then I accept, and please thank Lord Norin most profusely for me.'

Narin smiled and bowed low, nodded at Thorin and turned and left. Thorin was frozen to the spot, however, in outrage. How _dare_ that young cur of a dwarf dare to even hope to be accepted into Bilbo's presence, presume to even talk to him-

'Thorin?' Bilbo was looking at him uncertainly and Thorin had to make a conscious effort to smooth his features. He eyed the little gold-wrapped box in Bilbo's hands.

'I'm sorry,' he said finally. 'I... Master Narin is very forward.'

'Is he?' Bilbo asked, surprised. 'I thought he was very polite.'

Thorin humphed and ignored that comment. 'We should go. The smithing guild is waiting. If you still wish to come, that is?'

'Of course I do,' Bilbo said and joined Thorin again, but he didn't take his arm and Thorin could only curse this Master Narin to the deepest caves of Erebor. The guild members were pleased to see Thorin, but when they saw Bilbo their delight was painted across their faces and Bilbo was plied with compliments and flattery and Thorin had to grit his teeth, even if he did agree with many of the compliments offered.

But Bilbo was his, not theirs; he shouldn't let them be so forward...

But he forced himself to take control of the situation and bring the attention back to the more pressing matters at hand. Bilbo let Thorin lead the discussions, which would have been alright if he hadn't kept glancing at Thorin with those eyes and making Thorin's hair stand on end, before he would glance down again only to look up a few minutes later.

Thorin was exceedingly grateful when the meeting was over and they'd sorted out an agreement in terms of apprentices and prices and he and Bilbo could leave. Bilbo gave him a small smile as they left the forges behind and Thorin tried to return it, he really did, but he was so unused to smiling again that he didn't manage more than a slight curve of his lips.

'You accepted Master Narin's gift,' he noted as they walked back to the royal quarters.

'Of course I did,' Bilbo said. 'It would have been unseemly to refuse it.'

'And yet you hold no such qualms about refusing to accept mine?' Thorin asked mildly, not looking at Bilbo but in the corner of his eye he saw Bilbo blush a little.

'That's different,' he said quietly.

'How so?'

'You give them to me out of obligation,' Bilbo said. 'As if you're trying to even a debt. The others give them purely because they can.'

Thorin felt like he'd been slapped. Out of _obligation?_ Bilbo thought he had only gifted him these items to try and pay off the debt that existed between them? That debt could never be paid off, of that Thorin was certain; could Bilbo not see that he'd given him gifts purely because he now could? Now he had the means and could ensure that Bilbo had nice things...

'I assure that that is not the case,' he began, trying not to let his voice crack in disbelief. 'It was never my intention to-'

'It hardly matters now, does it?' Bilbo interrupted, looking up at Thorin with wide eyes.

'It matters,' Thorin bit out, and then turned and strode off, needing to find some space. Bilbo had no idea of the depth of Thorin's regard for him; hadn't the faintest clue of how highly Thorin valued him... Of course, ever since the days of the Quest Thorin had valued him higher than he could dream; had wanted to cherish him, hold him, love him... But he supposed that was all his fault, after his behaviour toward Bilbo with the Arkenstone debacle.

He sighed. He'd made his way to the more secluded part of the Mountain, the quiet caves where the moon gems grew; now he turned and headed back to the city centre. He'd need to find Balin and continue his kingly duties, signing papers and official documents. Not that he could focus very well; he'd just stormed off and left Bilbo all alone...

Quickly he hurried back to where he'd left him, but Bilbo was gone. He stood uncertainly for a moment, and his ears pricked up when they heard Bilbo's name.

'The whole city's trying to curry favour with that Master Baggins,' one dwarrowdam was saying to another. 'The small folk do love him but those nobles appear to have other aims in mind.'

'You don't mean...'

'Aye, for all the good it'll do them. There's only one dwarf for Master Baggins - you know who I mean! - and apparently he's quite smitten. Watches him leave the room, even goes as if to visit him, but never does...'

Thorin couldn't breathe. Bilbo _liked_ somebody? Who? And all these nobles were all vying for Bilbo's affections and ultimately his hand? This... It was despicable! How could they? Thorin wasn't going to stand for this. His hobbit could _not_ be bought with little trinkets and gifts!

Scowling, he returned to his chambers to sort papers with Balin and even the old dwarf couldn't rid him of his sour mood. Only at dinnertime, when he was going to see Bilbo again, did Thorin make the effort to stop frowning and at least look neutral, if he couldn't manage happy.

It was all for naught, however, when Bilbo arrived and Thorin's eye immediately caught sight of the pin on his lapel. The gold contrasted against the rich green of his waistcoat and Thorin immediately knew it for the gift Narin had presented him with earlier in the day. Only the Rinsons would give such gaudy pieces; Thorin's gut clenched as he wondered why Bilbo would wear _their_ gift, and none of the others he'd been presented with...

He was scowling again, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to think that Bilbo might... That Narin was... No. He wouldn't think of it. But when no one else commented on it and he was on edge, wanting to know, he had to ask him himself.

'Bilbo,' he said stiffly. Bilbo looked up the table at him, eyes wide and curls tumbling over those ears... Thorin desperately wanted to touch those ears, so much prettier than ridiculous elven ones. But that was another matter.

'Yes, Thorin?' he asked.

'Your...pin,' he said slowly and Bilbo glanced down at it, as if he'd never seen it before.

'Do you like it?'

'It's...' Thorin cleared his throat. 'You don't wear jewellery, I've noticed. Why do you wear it today?'

'I... I was given it and I rather liked it...' he trailed off, looking at him uncertainly. The rest of the Company had fallen silent, a tense expectation hanging over them as they all waited to see what Thorin would say.

'It suits you,' he made himself say. 'Whoever chose it for you chose well.' He forced himself to give a small smile even as Bilbo flushed in pleasure at his comment - and that hurt. Could it _truly_ be that Bilbo was interested in this Narin son of Norin, and would encourage his suit? He felt his composure slipping and stood. 'I've just remembered something pressing I must attend to; please, continue without me. I'll be back in time for dessert.'

And with that he strode out, the Company's eyes on him until the door shut behind him.

He had to take a few calming breaths until he had composed himself again. If only there was even the slightest chance Bilbo could have felt the same as he did; he did not deserve that, he knew, but if there had been hope, any hope at all... But Bilbo had made it abundantly clear that he was not entirely comfortable in his presence, even after all this time, and he never sought out any interaction with him. He was nearly avoiding him, and Thorin knew he had no chance of having his hobbit in his arms.

Heaving a sigh he wandered for a bit, unwilling to go back in there and have to face them. He missed dessert, but they were accustomed to gathering in one of the side-rooms after meals to discuss things, now that they all had different jobs in different parts of the mountain. So it was to there he returned, slipping in as Bilbo was pouring tea and making him jump and spill some.

'I'm sorry,' he immediately apologised and Bilbo waved the apology away, but Thorin noticed he didn't look at him as he spoke. Then Thorin noticed something. 'Your pin,' he said curiously. 'It's gone.'

'Oh,' Bilbo said, glancing down at his waistcoat, now devoid of gold adornments. 'Yes, well. It... It got a bit heavy.'

'I see.'

'Yes... Would you like tea?'

'Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you.'

Bilbo hurried to pour him a cup of tea, just how Thorin liked it (which was, purely coincidentally, the same way Bilbo liked it) and offered up a small smile with the cup. Thorin was able to return it, feeling infinitely better now that Bilbo wasn't wearing that dwarf's gift on his chest.

Soon afterwards they all headed to bed and Thorin watched Bilbo go, his dark gold curls bright in the light of the flaming torches on the walls.

The next morning he didn't go to breakfast, instead striding towards the council chamber with determined strides, Balin silently confused beside him. He was early but sat waiting for his councillors, who looked surprised to see him already present but bowed low readily enough and looked eager to begin sorting matters.

'Before we begin,  I'd like to talk to you about another topic first,' he said and the dwarves all nodded briskly. 'You may be aware that Master Bilbo Baggins has been receiving many gifts and favours recently.' He felt Balin smother his grin with a hand and continued. 'I hereby declare that from now on, these gifts will be shown to me before they arrive at Master Baggins. A few have been...unsavoury in their purpose and I would not see Master Baggins insulted. I will know what each dwarf is gifting and who the sender is. Is that agreed?'

'Of course, your Majesty,' one said.

'The necessary arrangements will be made immediately,' said another.

Satisfied, Thorin leant back in his chair and allowed discussion to change topics, letting Balin take the lead in sorting these matters out. Afterwards he went to find Dwalin, who was busy training some of the new recruits for the city watch. He grinned when he saw Thorin and set the young ones to sparring with one another before joining him.

'What's got you so worked up?' he asked,  leaning on his axe.

'I know I can trust you, Dwalin, can't I?' he said quietly, casting a quick glance around as if there were spies around. Dwalin's grin only grew.

'Aye. The very epitome of discreet, I am.'

'Good. I want you to choose your very best men - best swordsmen with total discretion - and install them as Bilbo's bodyguards.'

Dwalin looked dumbfounded. 'Bodyguards? For Bilbo?'

'Yes. He's been receiving some unwanted attention and I don't want him to be alone with anyone outside of the Company.'

'...Alone.'

'Yes, alone. With a Master Narin in particular. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.'

'Right. Well then. I suppose I'd best get onto it,' Dwalin grinned and Thorin smiled.

'Thank you, my friend.'

'Just don't blame me when Bilbo comes running, ready to tear you to pieces for insisting he have bodyguards.'

Thorin froze. 'He wouldn't like them?'

'Definitely not,' Dwalin confirmed.

Thorin paused uncertainly but squared his shoulders. If Bilbo had a problem with the arrangements, he'd just have to come and talk to Thorin about it.

* * *

As it turned out, Bilbo did have things to say - and plenty of them. He arrived in Thorin's chambers that evening, two silent dwarves behind him who he turned to face angrily and told them to wait outside - 'I'm with your _King,_ now wait outside!' - before glaring at Thorin and beginning his tirade.

Thorin sat through it calmly, doing his best to focus on what he was saying but in truth more admiring Bilbo's features, even red with anger, than actually listening.

'...I'm not a child and I'm not even a dwarf, for you to inflict your stupid rules on. I will not have these bodyguards, Thorin!' He puffed his chest out in indignation and Thorin just wanted to pull him into his arms right there and then and kiss his frown away, but he refrained.

'You will have them, Bilbo, because they are for your protection. There may be those who wish you harm-'

'I don't need protecting!' Bilbo protested. 'Is it because I'm not a dwarf, you think I can't look after myself? Well let me tell you, I more than looked after myself on our journey and you know it.'

He stopped and bit his lip and Thorin put out placating hands in an offer of peace.

'If you truly do not want them, I will send them away; but I wish only for you to be safe,' he said quietly and Bilbo nodded.

'I truly do not want them,' he confirmed. 'They're extremely off-putting.'

'Then they shall be gone,' Thorin smiled gently and there was an awkward pause for a moment as Bilbo swung his arms a little and Thorin fiddled with a ring on his finger; Bilbo made as if to leave at the same time as Thorin said, 'Bilbo.'

The hobbit started a little but nodded, looking at Thorin. Thorin hesitated, fiddled with his ring a moment longer and then spoke. 'Bilbo, I would that we could be friends again. I know full well that I...that I ruined things for us the first time around, but do you think we could get back what I so shamefully threw away?' he blurted it out, hoping that if he said it quick enough Bilbo would agree before he had time to register it and be disgusted.

But Bilbo only gave a small smile. 'I should like that, I think.' He stepped a little closer and took one of Thorin's outstretched hands, and smiled, although there was something unidentifiable in his eyes. 'But I don't know that we can get back what we had before, not completely... I...' he trailed off and Thorin squeezed his hand gently.

'Erebor would mean little to me,' he said, practically holding his breath as he spoke and hoping his words wouldn't send Bilbo fleeing from him, 'without you here to see it. I'll happily accept whatever you offer me and be grateful.'

Bilbo flushed even darker and Thorin wanted to kiss those soft warm cheeks, but of course he didn't; instead he let Bilbo go and  returned to staring broodily into the flames.

The next morning there was a gift-free morning, which Thorin was exceedingly happy about and gave Bilbo a warm smile; he was pleased when Bilbo didn't look away from him and even returned the smile in kind.

His good mood was short-lived, however; servants of the lords whose gifts they bore waited outside Thorin's council chambers and he had to see each one, not only to study the trinkets but also to make a mental list of all the dwarves who'd sent a servant and remember to go and pay them a little visit.

Which he did.

First he went to see Lord Rolan. He'd offered up a pretty locket with tiny jewels of fire opals and moon diamonds on the face. Lord Rolan looked surprised to see Thorin and was quickly persuaded to stop sending Bilbo gifts. His beard trembled as if he was going to protest, but Thorin just increased the intensity of his gaze and Rolan was suddenly meek, taking back the locket and deciding it wasn't worthy of the most wonderful Master Baggins anyway.

Then it was Lady Mira, who was also eager to take back the silver bracelet she'd sent, ashamed she'd chosen something so unfitting for the hero of Erebor. Then Lord Dunir, and then Lord Vir... All of them getting the message that Thorin didn't say but that was clear in every word he said. Thorin returned to his chambers, satisfied that  Bilbo would not be receiving any more gifts from _them_ any more.

Feeling braver than usual, Thorin tasked Balin with finishing signing documents in his name while he went to Bilbo's chambers. He'd invite him out for a walk around the city; it was rare that Thorin could get away from his duties and in his mind there was no better way to spend the afternoon. Bilbo opened the door when he knocked and looked surprised but invited him in.

A book was lying open on the arm of one of the plush armchairs and Bilbo closed it as he gestured for Thorin to take the seat, sitting himself in the chair opposite.

'So...' he said uncertainly.

'I came to ask if you would like to walk with me,' Thorin said, keeping his voice neutral so that Bilbo wouldn't see _quite_ how much he'd like it if he agreed. 'I have some free time and I'd be honoured if you'd agree to join me.'

'Oh!' Bilbo smiled. 'Well...yes, I'd be very glad to.'

Thorin smiled back. 'Shall we?' He stood and offered his arm and Bilbo took it; the two of them left the chambers and headed out. They were silent for a while until Thorin asked about his book and Bilbo began to earnestly explain about it, and Thorin felt lighter as Bilbo chattered beside him.

As they walked Thorin desperately wanted to ask Bilbo about what he'd heard the dwarrowdams say the other day; to see if Bilbo would tell him... But his nerve failed and he kept quiet, cursing himself that he could bring down an orc pack but not ask a simple question. Afterwards he returned Bilbo to his chamber and went to find Balin, who held out a piece of parchment as he approached.

'Looks like we'll be needing a feast,' he said by way of greeting. 'Your cousin's coming to stay.'

'Dain?' Thorin asked, taking the parchment and scanning it.

'Who else?' Balin smiled. 'He'll be here by the end of the week.'

'That's in three days! This is short notice indeed.' He shrugged. 'You'll see to the necessary arrangements?'

'Of course,' Balin smiled. 'If we wish for anything palatable at all to eat and rooms enough for them all, it's no doubt for the best.'

Thorin returned it. 'Thank you. I'll go and see the Council and finish with the other matters.'

'How's Bilbo?' Balin called after him as he made to leave.

'Fine,' Thorin said shortly and stepped outside. Fine...but still not his. He sighed. He should try and forget this silly wish of his, these feelings, unrequited as they were. He shook his head irritably and hurried to speak with his Council, throwing himself into sorting out the matters of the kingdom.

* * *

On the afternoon of Dain's arrival Thorin dressed himself finely in the more sumptuous furs and clothes that he'd avoided since his  coronation, preferring instead the more comfortable linens and wools he'd grown accustomed to - albeit finer and softer. He was feeling remarkably light-hearted about it all, probably due to the fact that their breakfast had again not been interrupted once and the number of lords and ladies he had to visit had dropped considerably.

He knew Bilbo hadn't outright complained about receiving these gifts, but Thorin didn't want him to feel pressured by his nobles. They were dwarves and decent folk, not the sort to wear a hobbit down with unwanted courtesies. Thorin studied his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted the golden chains that adorned his dark blue tunic; perhaps if Bilbo let him, he'd make him a fob watch on a chain like this.

Thorin had been a little disappointed when, on a couple of times he'd asked Bilbo to join him at various meetings or simply to walk that week, Bilbo had gently refused, stammering out an apology about work he was doing in the library.

'If it's information you need, Ori  will be more than happy to find it-'

'N - no!' Bilbo had protested. 'It's got to be me. I like it, it's fine, really.' And he'd given him a little smile and Thorin had left, fighting the disappointment that sank heavy in his gut.

Soon he was ready and he headed down and outside to the gates to the mountain, where the others were already waiting. Thorin got a little jolt when he saw Bilbo in a dark blue waistcoat, the same shade of Durin blue as his own tunic.

They all waited in the large grounds and eventually the gates drew open to reveal Dain and his accompanying nobles and guards.

Dain had always been more cheerful than Thorin, something which had always amused Dain and Frerin to no end as they both tried their damnedest to get him to smile. Of course, then Thorin had stubbornly refused to smile purely out of principle. But now they were older and Frerin was gone, but Dain still swept Thorin into a  huge hug as soon as he dismounted his horse. He hadn't changed a bit.

After introductions had been made, Dain taking especial delight in Bilbo,  they headed back inside where a feast had been set for them. It was only customary to welcome guests with a feast and Thorin had not stinted, his cousin still his cousin; although he rather wished he hadn't been so generous when Dain whispered in his ear that he could see why Thorin kept Bilbo around.

'I don't _keep_ him here,' Thorin said through gritted teeth. 'He stays because he wants to.'

'He's pretty, Thorin. Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to visit the libraries of the Iron Hills.'

'You'll do no such thing,' Thorin growled, stopping and turning to face Dain. 'You may be my cousin but this is still my mountain, and Bilbo is _mine.'_

Dain was vaguely amused but he bowed in acquiescence, and soon they were in the feast hall. All the nobles of Erebor were present as was expected, and Thorin had to not let his face fall when they took their seats. As King he was at the centre of the head table, looking down over the other tables, with Dain on his right as honoured guest and Fíli on his left as his heir. Bilbo was further down the head table but Thorin could still see him; he smiled as he walked past to take his seat before quickly glancing away again.

The meal was torture. Thorin spoke with Dain cordially enough, keeping the conversation going all the while wanting nothing more than to speak to Bilbo  and have him by his side. It seemed, however, that other dwarves wanted the same, as Thorin noticed more than one of them making eyes or smiling at Bilbo, so he contented him with glaring at them until they felt the force of his gaze and stopped. They did, looking back down at their plates sheepishly and avoiding looking at the high table at all.

But there was one dwarf who was not deterred and Thorin felt his gut curdle at the sight and his lip curled. _Narin._ The foolish young dwarf was not perturbed in the least by Thorin's warning glares and instead found his way before Bilbo's chair, smiling brightly at him with his beard neatly and intricately braided. Thorin burned with jealousy at the sight of Bilbo laughing up at him and smiling, his cheeks flushed with wine and ale.

But then his anger faded and he set his fork down as sadness washed over him. It looked as though it _was_ Narin Bilbo liked. And Thorin could see why, perhaps, he might: older than Fíli and Kíli, he had an air of maturity while keeping his boyish good looks, and even Thorin had to admit that his hair and beard were admirable. He looked down at his plate and didn't eat any more,  instead keeping his wine cup filled with ale.

When the feast was finally over and Thorin could return to his chamber and collapse on the bed, not even bothering to change out of his fine clothes. What did he care for creases when his hobbit, the one he loved most, was in love elsewhere?

* * *

The next day, after his dignitary meetings with Dain and taking elevenses with him - a new tradition he'd insisted upon installing along with afternoon tea on behalf of Bilbo - Thorin went to visit Narin. The dwarf was part of the jewellers' guild and he was working when Thorin found him, sorting jewels to be cut.

Thorin took him aside, to an empty corridor where no one would see them.

'You like Master Baggins,' he stated, staring at the young dwarf before him.

Narin's voice remained neutral, although he frowned slightly. 'I admire him greatly, Your Grace.'

'You mean to press a suit?'

'I don-'

'You will refrain,' Thorin said angrily. 'You will keep your distance from Bilbo Baggins and leave him be; you will not give him gifts or favour him in any way unless you wish to spend some time down in the black caves. Is that understood?'

'Yes, Your Grace,' he said stiffly. 'But I think you will find that Master Baggins will not appreciate his friends being threatened even by you.'

'You don't know anything about him. I can always send you away for good, if you don't agree.'

Narin gave a small smile and bowed low, and Thorin straightened, squaring his shoulders. 'Of course, Your Grace. May I have your leave to return to work.'

Thorin nodded sharply and watched the dwarf retreat,  before heading back to his own chambers and only leaving them to attend dinner that evening, with Dain and the Company. But his mood was blacker than before and no one said much, afraid of what he might say. Only Balin gave him a pointed look, which he ignored; dinner was soon over and Thorin retreated to his suite, pleading a headache and not looking at Bilbo once.

The next day was the same; he only left his rooms to meet with Dain and dinner was a miserable affair that he left early, unable to hide his sorrow when the object of his grief was right there and looking at him with concern in those soft eyes.

On his way back to his rooms  he heard two servants up ahead chatting and it all passed over his head until the word Baggins caught his attention. Startled he looked up and listened intently to their words, desperately trying to be quiet.

'...They say he's been in the library quite a lot this past week, scribbling away in a book.'

'Yes, apparently he told the librarian that it was given to him by his lover, and he'd had it made especially for Master Baggins...'

Thorin froze and the servants soon disappeared around the corner, but he could hardly breathe let alone move.

Bilbo had a _lover?_ He was having a dalliance with someone... Someone else got to hold him and kiss him in the quiet of the night, got to love him and cherish him in candlelight. Someone who wasn't Thorin. Is this what he'd been doing all those times he'd been going to the library? In fact meeting his lover and desecrating Erebor's ancient tomes?

It shouldn't hurt, he told himself; Bilbo had given him no reason to hope, so why did this hurt so much? Thorin wanted to find out who it was - probably Narin, that upjumped little - and hurt them; throw them out of Erebor for daring to touch his hobbit and ensure they never came within ten leagues of Erebor or Bilbo.

He managed to get back to his chamber, stumbling through the door blindly. He felt so cold, now that any hopes he'd secretly nurtured had been dashed upon the rocks of the mountain side, and he sat close to the fire, feeling it's warmth but not feeling any warmer.

He didn't sleep that night and Balin was concerned when he came to fetch him as he hadn't arrived at breakfast or the council meeting and found him still sitting there, staring at the empty grate and the few smoking embers that were left of it. Balin's entrance made him look up and he quickly made himself decent to speak to Dain, but he had shadows under his eyes. Dain expressed concern at his appearance and told him to rest; but Thorin refused, aware of Bilbo on Dain's right and looking at him with worry too. He didn't look at the hobbit, his mind torturing him with images of him and Narin...

He completed the meeting with Dain and when he was done told his squire, a young dwarfling not yet of age of one of the noble families,  to go out and speak to the small folk and tell him what they said about Bilbo and his lover - but to be discreet.

He came back with all sorts of stories - that Bilbo only really spent time with him when he wasn't with the Company, that he'd been singing his praises to anyone who would listen, that his gifts were the best.

They made Thorin's heart ache and he sent young Runil away, wanting to be alone. He didn't leave for dinner and he sent away the servants who tried to bring him food. When a knock sounded on the door much later that evening he told them to go away, but Bilbo's voice sounded through the door.

'Thorin, it's me. Could we talk?'

Thorin was tempted to tell him to go away too, but his heart seemed to enjoy pain and said nothing; Bilbo opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. Thorin continued to stare at the fire, not really seeing it and every other sense hyperaware of Bilbo's presence behind him.

'I've got you something,' he said softly. 'I was going to wait until your name day, but you seem sad. 'Here.'

He held something out to Thorin but the dwarf didn't even look at it.

'Who is he?' he asked, his throat dry so it came out as more of a growl.

'Who's who?' Bilbo asked, confusion clear in his voice; there was a thud as Bilbo set down whatever he was holding.

'You know who. Don't pretend.'

'Thorin, I...'

_'Who is he?'_

'Thorin, by the Valar, I have no idea what you mean! Who is _who?'_

'Your _lover.'_ Thorin's lip curled around the word as he bit it out.

'My...my lover?' Bilbo asked faintly. Thorin finally looked at him and he looked dumbstruck, his cheeks still flushed from dinner but growing pinker.

'Yes. I've heard all about him. How long did you think I'd remain oblivious for, with you conducting this secret affair under my nose?'

'Secret - Thorin, what on earth are you on about?' Bilbo said angrily, red with anger now.

'I'm _King_ , and you _will_ tell me!' Thorin said, standing and shouting.

' _Tell you what?'_  Bilbo shouted back.

'Who you are currently bedding!' Thorin said, his voice nearly a roar and he quickly turned back to the fire,  unable to look at Bilbo.

There was silence in the room, the only sound the crackling of the fire in the hearth.

'...Bedding?' Bilbo asked quietly. 'I'm not... Thorin, I'm not bedding anyone. Why...?'

'Everyone is talking about it,' Thorin bit out. 'You should hear them. They all talk about you and your lover.'

'My lover? I don't _have_ a lover.' Thorin wanted to believe him, but he flushed darker at those words.

'You're lying.'

'I am not lying, Thorin Oakenshield!' Thorin started at that, as Bilbo sounded as if he were scolding him, but he set his jaw stubbornly. 'I don't have a lover, but I'd always hoped...' Thorin said nothing and Bilbo looked at the floor. 'I'd always hoped it might be you.' He lifted his eyes to meet Thorin's, but all Thorin could do was gape.

'Me?' Bilbo nodded. 'You'd always... Then not Narin?'

'Narin? Of course not!' Bilbo looked aghast. 'No!'

'And not Lord Rolan? Or Lady Mira? Or...'

'None of them,' Bilbo confirmed. 'You're the only one I wanted, but that's not...it's alright, I'll just be going now-'

'Stay,' Thorin commanded and his tone brooked no argument, making Bilbo jump.

'What?'

'Stay,' he repeated.

'No, this is really... I'm sorry...' Bilbo tried to protest, edging towards the door.

'Hobbit,' Thorin growled, his voice low and he moved towards Bilbo. ' _Stay.'_ Bilbo swallowed but stayed still, meeting Thorin's sharp gaze unflinchingly. 'It's really me you dream of?' Thorin asked quietly, reaching out to touch a curl. When Bilbo nodded, Thorin smiled and looked at him; slowly Bilbo stopped looking ill as understanding dawned in his eyes.

'You...me?' he asked quietly and his answer was Thorin pressing his lips to his in a sudden fierce, passionate kiss; all his jealousy burning up and protectiveness taking its place. Bilbo was his, _his,_ his and none other's...

After they broke apart to catch their breath and Thorin was holding him close, Bilbo suddenly asked, 'You _really_ thought I was bedding _Narin?'_

'You always spoke to him,' he said, disgruntled. 'And you wore his jewels. You never used my gifts.'

'Thorin...' Bilbo gestured to the table where he'd set down whatever it was he was carrying. Thorin saw the leather-bound notebook he'd given him, the pages darker with ink. His throat closed up.

'You...'

Bilbo kissed him again..'You are such a silly dwarf,' he said fondly,  his hands curling in Thorin's hair. 'All this time, and you never said...'

'Neither did you,' Thorin pointed out, worrying at the tip of Bilbo's ear just as he'd wanted to do so many times before.

'You're a king,' Bilbo gasped at the sensation. 'Why would you want a hobbit?'

'I want _my_ hobbit,' he said in a low voice and with that he lifted Bilbo up and started carrying him towards the bedchamber.

Bilbo laughed. 'Yours?'

'Mine,' Thorin affirmed, cementing this comment with a nip at Bilbo's neck. 'I'll show you just how much you're mine.' The door shut behind them; he set Bilbo down on the bed and smirked. 'Be thankful I put Dain in the guest quarters.'

  
 **Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you all so much for reading. ^_^


End file.
